icecreamstandfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenko the Ancient and the Ice Cream Princess
A tale from long ago, that spoke of the Ancient. ' ' ' In a time where Ice Cream Stand was still young, from the ashes of the old sprouted a creature of no home. ' ' ' He appeared as a wolf, but lanky and manlike. A creature like no other, he took his first breath. ' ' ' This creature gazed at his surroundings, nothing in sight. A voice heard in the dark, his ear twitched so vigorously. ' ' ' "Come to me, travel east..." The feminine voice pleaded. The voice was alluring and compelling that the wolf creature heeded. ' ' ' The wolf creature traveled the voice calling still, but as he went the voice grew much louder. The creature observed as the land begun to change as he traveled forever east. ' ' ' He found a large entrance to a forest he had never seen. He peered into the darkness then raised his head high, to gaze upon the tree that almost went sky high. ' ' ' He hummed to himself in a growling manner, gazing into the dark as he traveled into the forest. ' ' ' He found himself lost creatures hiding from him, he peered left and right and could see objects and oddities that sprang to life. ' ' ' He felt the unnerving stares from the many trees that stood high, but soon he came to a clearing of pure light. ' ' ' He shaded his eyes with his arms in an instant. The voice was calling, a tower shrouded in a cool mist right before him. ' ' ' The voice beckoned the wolf creature, "Help..." Her voice began to grow faint as he stood before the door. ' ' ' The wolf grunt and pressed onto the doors with all his might, but the doors were frozen at the seams. He found it difficult, but as he pressed on the ice shattered apart as he shoved them aside. ' ' ' In the center of the tower he could see a block of ice… ' ' ' He approached the object, placing a hand on it. The ice was somehow creamy to the touch... yet not cold at all. ' ' ' He wiped away the fog that covered the ice, and through the clearing he could see what it contained. It was a fair maiden frozen in the block the wolf creature peered, so enticed by her blush. ' ' ' The voice whispered out, "Please help me..." The wolf looked around and then gazed at the block. It was her, that voice was hers he thought in his mind, he raised up his arms and bashed the ice with all his might. ' ' ' The wolf creature had found that it was all of no use. ' ' ' The voice called out once more, "The key…” “The cone..." ' ' ' The wolf looked up and saw what floated was an object... a cone. It was a patterned thing something the wolf creature had never seen, an almost sugary appearance. The wolf climbed upon the ice block of this maiden, he reached out and grabbed the cone. ' ' ' Though, without a warning from the doorway a blast emitted. ' ' ' It was a weak looking figure in terms of comparison. The creature was tossed into the back wall, the man screamed out, "You know not what you do!" ' ' ' The wolf creature grew angered, rushing at the man, but only finding that even he was at a match. The wolf creature was blown back propped against the ice. Little did the man know, the wolf had the cone in hand. ' ' ' The wolf creature smiled, the man growing wary, he sent out a final blast of this ice creamy substance. But before that blast could reach him, the wolf had struck the ice block with the cone. The blast was negated, the ground trembling as the man was sent flying back. ' ' ' The ice began to crack, the maiden opened her eyes. The wolf turned to see as the fair maiden began to awake, but only saw horror as he gazed. The maiden's face contorted and awful, her eyes grew large and glowed with dark purple. The wolf was then knocked away into the man, the man then shielded them with a ice cream shield light. ' ' ' The ice block blew up the tower crumbling above them. The man thought quick and phased them away. ' ' ' The ice block blew up the tower crumbling above them. The man thought quick and phased them away. ' ' ' In a safe distance the man watched as the tower crumbled away, a purple light grew larger as he got to his knees. ' ' ' The man asked the wolf, "Do you know what you have done?" ' ' ' The wolf creature shook his head. ' ' ' The man replied, "I am Sam, the creator of these lands... and that is my creation the Ice Cream Princess." ' ' ' "I do not know of you young creature, but you have set upon these lands a great chaos as she is no true princess." ' ' ' The wolf lowered it's head and spoke a few words, "I will help you... contain this demon." ' ' ' Sam looked over his shoulder and let out a sigh, searching his thoughts for a clear answer to the problem. ' ' ' Sam replied, "I cannot do this alone, you have shown great promise.” “I know that her influence was greater than you could handle." ' ' ' "Take my hand young wolf, I will give you this power.” “You will be my right hand and help me vanquish this evil." ' ' ' The creature sat quietly as Sam walked over and offered his right hand. ' ' ' The wolf creature anguished at the thought of what he had done. But his eyes soon began to turn to determination as he reached up and held Sam's hand. ' ' ' A light coursed through his veins the wolf creature's eyes turning white. The creature now had the powers of an agent of Sam. ' ' ' Sam aided the wolf up asking, "What is your name?" The wolf shook his head as he had no name. ' ' ' The wolf had a thought with his now expanded mind, "I am Xenko the Wild and I am your moderator." ' ' ' Sam smiled and turned stroking his beard, watching over the wild lands of Ice Cream Standopia, "Now let us go on and find this fiend." ' ' ' The two phased into the forest to hunt for the 'princess'.